The Spectre
Personal Characteristics Name: Spectre Origin: DC Comics Gender: Male Age: Character's age Classification: Fury of God, Angel, Ghost, Cop. Height: Weight: Allies: Enemies: Summary Created in 1940 by Jerry Siegel and Bernard Baily, the Specter was a spirit that had as its human host the policeman Jim Corrigan, who had returned from death with the mission of punishing corrupt souls. Commanded by the "Voice" (Presence), he would follow his orders without thinking twice, not only to interfere with affairs on Earth, but also the entire multiverse.. Mentality Intelligence: Knowledge of future events, and was a cop. Pseudo-Omniscient Morality: True Neutral Sexual Preference: N.A Objectives: N.A Tastes: Stats Tier: A/4|A/2 Dimensionality: N.A.. Attack Potency: Universal possibly Infinite | Infinite (Managed to fight for a while with Anti-Monitor 20Earths / 11 / 009.jpg that had reduced the multiverse which was regarded as // www .readcomics.tv / infinite-crisis-2005 / chapter-2/13 infinite into something finite) Durability: The amount of attack power the character can withstand before being overwhelmed (in bold). Speed: Faster than light (6,307,200,000,000,000,000c.) | Faster than light (Greater than before), N.A. Lifting Strength: The weight the character can lift/move, usually expressed in tons. However it is optional since lifting strength generally doesn't matter in most fights (in bold). Stamina: Infinite (Your energy and power comes from the "Source", an inter-dimensional energy well that feeds various gods and entities in the DC universe) Range: Multiversal Weaknesses: The human receptacle can be affected by external forces and incapacitate the Spectrum, as seen in Dense Night when Nekron enslaves it. Key: Normal | With the power of the Earth Wizards (Infinite Earth Crisis) Powers and Abilities Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Immortality (Types 2, 4, 6 and 9), Energy Manipulation, Cosmic Manipulation, Size Change, Intangibility (Types 1 and 7), Precognition, Telepathy, Telekinesia, Teleportation, Illusion Creation, Soul Manipulation, Temporal Manipulation, Material Manipulation, Pseudo-Omniscience, Neutralization. Arsenal Standard Equipment: Things a character can be expected to have on hand at any given time. *'Optional Equipment:' Things that the character has owned or made usage of before for an extended period of time, but does not always have available on their person. *'Can Create/Summon:' Important/relevant things that the character can create or summon. Feats: * Intimidation: The Spectrum stands out for being able to intimidate and scare your opponents. This is usually done through showy spectacles such as taking on a monstrous appearance, growing in size, projecting a loud voice, etc. In combat he can shoot bursts of green (or yellow) energy. *'Judgment': The Specter punishes souls who have done evil, often using their reality-altering powers to give ironic punishments, and then condemning their souls to hell. Notable Attacks/Techniques: A list of some abilities the character generally uses. Note: *The destructive capacity of the Spectrum is variable, so you should not consider the levels shown by it in any particular comic as your usual level. *He technically proved challenging in a fight against Michael Demiurgos during John Ostrander's comics, but that was more than a decade before any writer established Michael as a hyperversal being, as such, logically does not scale his power. * Dossier: Comicbook Resource «The Specter Appreciation Thread» Category:Characters Category:Characters of Comics Category:ComicBook Characters Category:Cosmic Entities Category:DC Comics